


Avengers: Judgment Day

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Terminator (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Future, Gen, Morality, Post-Apocalyptic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: A cyborg assassin is sent from 2025 to 2014 to kill Tony Stark before he unintentionally creates Skynet.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is just an idea I got from watching Alex Luthor's fan-made trailer for 'Avengers vs. Terminator.' The plot of this is based on that trailer's story but I will add my own stuff too.
> 
> Now I have not planned the entire thing but I really needed to at least get this up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes play the only card they believe they have left, though Steve does not approve of it.

April 26th, 2025

The world has changed. It is now dark and desolate. A world of war and suffering. Trying to fight an enemy it cannot defeat.

The enemy is not human. It does not sleep. It keeps its eyes wide open. No part of it feels anything.

It is Ultron.

He was created to make the world a safer place. A happier place. A better place. A place free of chaos. But what happened was the exact opposite.

Nuclear weapons were fired. Many cities of the world were destroyed overnight.

The machines rose from the ashes of nuclear fire. There war to exterminate mankind had raged for decades, but the final battle would not be fought only in the future. It would also be fought here, in our present….

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tony", Steve said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the machine in front of him, "You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice."

He had not intended to do this. His heart told him that it was the wrong call. It was still telling him the same thing. He had argued with the others- Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Thor, Banner and even Rhodes.

But they had not relented. They all felt as horrible as he did. Especially Rhodes. But this was the only call that could be made. It wasn't the perfect one. But it was a necessary evil.

Steve still didn't want to go through with it. But the others had made it clear that this was the only way. And they were in the majority. So he had no choice but to agree to their idea.

If they needed to change the world back to the way it once was, this needed to be done, even if it wasn't morally right.

Steve had never thought that something that was designed to kill humanity would one day be needed to save it.

He looked at the tall, naked figure of 6 feet 3 inches standing at the center of the machine. He had dirty, blonde hair. He was very muscular and had no emotion on his face. But it wasn't a man after all.

The machine glowed blue. Electricity crackled. And soon, in a flash of blue light, it disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Tony", Steve whispered hoarsely, feeling his voice crack, "I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the entire thing isn't really planned much so updates will be very irregular. I just don't exactly know how to get it moving. When I do, I can do a lot of things.
> 
> If you all have some ideas, please share them.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	2. The best course of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terminator decides the best course of action to complete its mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> So I have got a brief plan on how to get it moving. Let's see what I do.

10th January 2014, New York

A truck driver was dumping his waste in a garbage disposal heap, a cigarette in his mouth, when suddenly, the truck stopped by itself.

"What the hell?" he said in confusion as he turned the key but nothing happened.

He then felt a cold breeze on his face which grew stronger every moment until there was a strong wind blowing. The fallen newspapers nearby started flying off and then, lightning cracked in the sky.

"Goddam son of a bitch", he cursed as he looked at lightning as there was a blinding flash of light.

"What the hell?" he muttered again. The flash scared him enough to get out of the truck and run off.

And then, a few feet from the truck, appeared a naked figure in a crouching position. He rose up to his full height of 6 feet 3 inches. He was very muscular with dirty, blonde hair. There was no emotion on his face. He looked around, surveying the area.

He then noticed three people. One of them had black hair with a red lining across his eyes. There was another one whose hair were dyed blue and were erect while the third one was blonde but his hairstyle resembled that of the man with the blue hair.

The blonde one was looking up at someone with binoculars.

"Hey", the blue haired one said as he snatched the binoculars roughly, "My turn!"

That was when the blonde one noticed the naked man walking towards them.

"Hey!" he said, attracting the attention of his friends as they all looked at the naked man, "What's wrong with this picture?"

The three laughed at the man's state of nudity.

"Nice night for a walk, eh?" the blue haired one asked mockingly as the man walked closer.

Stopping near them, he spoke in a thick accent, "Nice night for a walk."

"Washday tomorrow", the blonde one said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers in front of the man who appeared to be in a daze, "Nothing clean, right?"

The man again said in his thick accent, "Nothing clean. Right."

"I think this guy's a couple cans short of a six-pack", the blue haired one said.

"Your clothes", the naked man suddenly said to them, "Give them to me... now."

Hearing that, the blue haired one suddenly took out a switchblade and said, "Fuck you, asshole!"

The other two took out switchblades as well.

The naked man knocked the black haired one away before grabbing the blue haired one by the face and throwing him back with such strength that he flew back by many feet. He hit his head on the wall behind him and fell down, dead.

The blonde one stabbed him and the blade did penetrate him but to his horror, the man seemed unaffected as the blade fell down and he ignored the wound he had received. He lifted the blonde man into the air and punched him hard in the chest before retracting his hand, the man's heart in his hand. He threw the now dead man back down as he crushed his heart into a bloody smear.

He then looked up at the black haired man who was looking at him in horror and disbelief. He backed off against the wall but he knew there was no escape now. He immediately started taking off his clothes.

* * *

April 26th, 2025

Steve was sitting quietly, drumming his fingers on a table. There was a cup of coffee near him but he had taken only one sip so far.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Bucky approaching.

"Hey Buck", Steve said as Bucky pulled out another chair and sat in front of him.

"That cup of coffee is not going to drink itself", Bucky pointed out and the two chuckled.

"Talk to me, Steve", Bucky said, "I know how you feel about the current course of action we are taking."

"It just doesn't feel right, Buck", Steve said with a sigh, "I mean, yes, Tony created Skynet. But should we kill him before he made it? I mean, isn't that wrong?"

"It is", Bucky said with a sigh, "I won't deny it. I don't feel very good about it either. But tell me, is there any other way to prevent all of this from happening?"

"We can just go back in time and tell Tony what his invention would cause in the future", Steve said.

"We've discussed that before", Bucky said, "According to Rhodey, it would encourage Tony even more."

"I still don't feel good about it", Steve said, "The machine we sent back. That's one of the things that has me bothered. What if it does something that makes all of this even worse?"

"We programmed it to stop Tony by any means possible", Bucky assured, "So that's what it will do."

Steve nodded, though he still wasn't convinced.

* * *

10th January 2014, New York

The machine, which was known as a T-800 or just a Terminator, was now in a weapons shop. It wore a black shirt, brownish trousers and a grey trenchcoat. All of them had been taken from the black haired punk.

"The 12-gauge auto-loader", it said as the shopkeeper handed the gun to it and it looked at it.

"That's Italian", he said as the Terminator examined it, "You can go pump or auto."

The Terminator then said, "The.45 long slide, with laser sighting."

The shopkeeper handed the gun to it and as it examined it, he said, "These are brand-new. We just got them in. That's a good gun. Just touch the trigger, the beam comes on..."

The beam came on as the shopkeeper said, "And you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go. You can't miss."

"Anything else?" he then asked.

"A phased plasma rifle in the 40-watt range", it said.

"Just what you see, pal", the shopkeeper said.

Looking around, the Terminator said, "The Uzi 9mm."

"You know your weapons, buddy", he said as he handed it the gun, "Any one of these is ideal for home defense. So which will it be?"

"All", it said as it examined the gun.

"I may close early today", the shopkeeper said happily as he bent down to take out some paperwork and pen, not knowing what he was dealing with.

"There's a fifteen-day wait on the handguns", he said, not noticing that the Terminator had picked up a bullet and loaded the gun with it, "But the rifles. You can take right now."

He then noticed the Terminator aiming its gun and said, "You can't do that."

In its thick accent, it said, "Wrong."

Before the shopkeeper could even process what was going on, it pulled the trigger and a gunshot rang out in the store.

* * *

Later- 6th Avenue and Grand Street, New York

The Terminator walked towards the bus stop. There was one empty bus there. It walked inside.

"Where should I take you buddy?" the driver asked as it took a seat.

"Washington Union Station", it said.

"You have a ticket?" the driver asked.

It didn't reply, causing the driver to say with a sigh, "Look, if you don't have a ticket, I can't take you anywhere."

It didn't move, causing the driver to get up and walk up to him. Putting his hand on its shoulder, he said, "Look man-"

The Terminator grabbed his hand and twisted it violently, causing him to scream in pain. It then threw him out of the window. He crashed on the ground so hard that he was dead on impact.

It then got up from its seat and sat on the driver's seat before starting the vehicle and driving off towards Washington, D.C.

Two days from now, the Battle of the Triskelion was going to take place. Steve Rogers had taken down Hydra and defeated the Winter Soldier, preventing the helicarriers from firing at their targets. One of the targets was Tony Stark. The best course of action was to stop Steve from thwarting Hydra. That way, the mission would be accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, sending a machine designed to kill humanity to save it has disastrous consequences. The Terminator considers letting Hydra unleash their plan to be the best course of action.
> 
> The heroes made a grave mistake here as they didn't program it properly. Let's see the consequences of that.
> 
> BTW, fun fact. Bill Paxton, who played the blue haired punk in 'The Terminator', also played John Garrett in 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' The guy has been killed by a Terminator, an Alien, a Predator and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had worse luck than Callan Mulvey, who has had his asses kicked by Captain America and Batman in 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' and 'Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice' respectively. The guy with the worst luck, though, would be Sean Bean for reasons we all know.
> 
> Bill Paxton was a great actor though. R.I.P.
> 
> The next chapter will take some time because like I said, the updates will be irregular in this.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	3. Messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers realize they have messed up very badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> So finally, this is continued to an extent. I think this story will be a little shorter than most of my other ones.

12th January 2014, Triskelion, Washington, D.C.

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Maria Hill had infiltrated the Triskelion's communications room and Rogers had then used the intercom to notify all the employees and agents in the building of Hydra's plot, urging them to stop the launching of the Helicarriers.

HYDRA agent Brock Rumlow ordered the launch be preempted in response, but the technician refused. Agent Sharon Carter pulled her sidearm on Rumlow, who cut her hand with his knife and stole her gun after a tense Mexican Standoff, involving numerous HYDRA and loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. This action caused a shootout between the two factions, during which Rumlow was able to escape. Rogers and Falcon then boarded the Helicarriers as they were beginning their takeoffs.

Meanwhile, in the World Security Council room, Alexander Pierce's identity had been revealed to the other council members due to Rogers' speech. The council members were even more shocked when STRIKE agents loyal to HYDRA filled the room and held them all at gunpoint. Pierce then asked Councilman Singh if he would be so against Project's Insight's true goals if the same methods were used to save his daughter from execution. Singh curtly replied he would, much to Pierce's amusement. When Pierce prepared to shoot him, Councilwoman Hawley suddenly attacked Pierce and his men, single-handedly taking them all down. She then held a shocked Pierce at gunpoint, and revealed herself to be none other than Black Widow in disguise.

While this was happening, Rogers and Wilson managed to replace the targeting blades on two of the three Helicarriers.

* * *

"We're the only air support Captain Rogers has got", a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said as him and some others were walking into their Quinjets to help Rogers and Wilson.

That moment, one of their Quinjets was blasted off by a grenade. As the flames and smoke cleared, the Winter Soldier appeared. He fired another grenade with his M203 Grenade Launcher, destroying another Quinjet.

An agent tried to throw a grenade at him but he fired his Colt M4A1, killing him as the grenade fell down.

Using his enhanced reflexes, he picked up the grenade and threw it into a Quinjet just as it closed. It exploded and killed both the agents inside it.

An agent fired at him but he blocked with his metal arm and punched him so hard with it that his jaw broke, making him fall down. He then kicked the other one so hard that he was sent flying off into another Quinjet. He fell into its rotors, being sliced into pieces while the Quinjet stopped working because of it.

He then climbed on top of another Quinjet as it closed and shot the pilot. He then ripped out its door and sat inside. He threw the body away and started flying the Quinjet upwards. What he did not know was that someone was hanging on to it. It was the Terminator. It had arrived to fulfill its goal.

* * *

"Hey Sam!" Steve called out as Hydra agents pointed their weapons at him, "Gonna need a ride!"

"Rogers! Let me know when you're ready!" Sam said via earpiece.

Rogers jumped off the Helicarrier as the Hydra agents fired at him and said, "I just did."

Sam flew towards him and caught him. He struggled to hold him but managed to fly up. The two landed on the final Helicarrier.

"Well, you're a lot heavier than you look", Sam commented.

"I had a big breakfast", Steve said dryly.

Suddenly, the Winter Soldier jumped out of his hiding place and pushed Steve away. He fell off the Helicarrier.

"Steve!" Sam called out as he tried to fly after him but Winter Soldier grabbed his wing and pulled him back.

Sam fired at him with his Steyr SPP pistols but he flipped to avoid. Sam flew to save Steve again but Winter Solider used his grapple device to grab his wing and pulled him down, making him fall. As he tried to get up, Winter Soldier pulled again and the wing was torn off. As Sam got up, Winter Soldier kicked him on the chest, sending him flying off too.

As Sam fell, he managed to detach the other wing from his suit and produced a parachute, landing safely just in time.

"Cap! Cap! I'm in. Are you okay?" he frantically asked Steve via earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm here", Steve replied, "I'm still on the Helicarrier. Where are you?"

"I'm down. The suit's down", Sam said regretfully, "Sorry Cap."

"Don't worry", Steve assured, "I got it."

"Falcon!" Hill's voice came via earpiece.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Rumlow's headed to the Council", she said.

"I'm on it", he said, deciding to stop Rumlow instead.

* * *

Steve ran across the ramp-

Only to see his path blocked by the one person he had hoped not to face. The Winter Soldier! It was none other than his best friend- Bucky Barnes! He had been presumed dead for years. But he was alive. And he had been brainwashed by Hydra into becoming their assassin. He didn't remember anything about his life before becoming Hydra's puppet.

"People are gonna die, Buck", Steve tried to reason with him, "I can't let that happen."

In a cracking voice, he begged, "Please don't make me do this."

The only response he got was a cold glare. Seeing that, Steve's face steeled up. With all his might, he threw his shield.

Bucky deflected it with his metal arm and as Steve caught it again, Bucky fired at him with his Glock 19 and SIG-Sauer P226R.

Steve blocked all the times and managed to push Bucky back but Bucky shot under the shield, getting Steve on the abdomen. Steve grunted in pain.

As Bucky charged, Steve hit him with the shield in a rotator motion, sending him back. Bucky got back up, holding a knife.

Before he could attack though, there was a gunshot and Steve quickly put his shield in the way to block. Even Bucky stopped on hearing that. The two turned to see a tall man of 6 feet 3 inches emerge. He wore a black shirt, brownish trousers and a grey trenchcoat.

In his hand was the Uzi 9mm.

He fired again but Steve blocked and threw his shield at him, sending him flying back. Bucky then attacked him with the knife and Steve blocked. Bucky kicked him on the foot, sending him down. He tried to attack with his metal arm but Steve pushed him back with his shield. He then tried to put the chip but there was another gunshot and Steve ducked. The gunshot hit Bucky on his metal arm.

The two then turned to the tall man again. Steve now realized that this was no normal man as a normal man would not be able to get up so quickly after being hit by his shield. Bucky was human but in his current state of mind, he processed things like a machine too. The tall man's gunshot had hit him and he wasn't Hydra. So Bucky assumed he was a threat.

He pushed Steve out of the way and punched the man hard, making him stagger back. Before he could recover, Bucky kicked him on the knee in a rotatory motion, making him kneel down. Before he could do anything, Steve's shield hit him on the face, sending him flying down.

Steve picked up the chip but that moment, Bucky charged him and the two fell down the railing. Steve's shield fell away. As Steve hit the ground, the chip fell out of his hand.

Steve and Bucky got up and charged each other. Bucky punched Steve on the abdomen with his metal arm. Steve blocked another hit but Bucky smacked him on the face, sending him flying off. The two slid to the edge as Steve grabbed the chip. The two got up at the same time and Bucky smacked Steve's hand, sending the chip down. Steve smacked him on the face and kicked him down before jumping after him.

As he landed, he was grabbed by the tall man and thrown into a corner. As the man advanced on him, Bucky grabbed his foot. The man punched Bucky hard on the face, making him fall back down.

Steve then gave him a flying kick, making him stagger back. He then gave him a flip kick, making him stagger again. He tried to flip kick again but the man grabbed his foot and flipped him to the ground this time. He then took out his Uzi 9mm but Bucky charged him and pushed him off. He punched him on the face repeatedly before the man grabbed his hand and pushed him off before kicking him away. He then got a very strong flying kick from Steve from behind. The kick sent him flying off and he was down.

Steve then ran towards the chip. Bucky picked up his shield and threw it at him, making him fall down. As Steve got up, Bucky fired with his Glock 19 which Steve blocked with his shield. Steve then threw his shield which Bucky deflected with his metal arm as he took out his knife. Steve dodged a slice before trying grabbing his hands. Bucky used all his strength and managed to drive it into Steve's right shoulder, making him shout in pain. Steve then head-butted Bucky twice while Bucky pushed him to a wall.

Steve pulled out the knife and saw Bucky crawling towards the chip. Steve grabbed his arm but he resisted. Steve grabbed his neck and managed to lift him into the air. He then slammed Bucky on the ground and twisted his normal arm in which he was holding the chip.

"Drop it!" Steve commanded as Bucky tried to fight back, "Drop it!"

Steve then twisted his arm and he screamed in pain. Both of them were now on the ground, struggling violently. Steve put Bucky in a chokehold and restrained his metal arm with his foot. Finally, Bucky lost consciousness and the chip fell to the ground. Steve let his unconscious body go and picked up the chip before rushing to put it in.

Steve leapt back up and rushed towards his destination. That moment, there was a gunshot and he was hit on the side. It was the tall man who was up again. Bucky got up too and fired but Steve narrowly avoided as he continued running towards his destination.

Steve climbed up while narrowly avoiding gunshots from both.

"30 seconds, Cap", Hill called out via earpiece.

"Huh", Steve panted in exhaustion and pain, "Stand-by."

He took out the chip but just before he could put it in, a shot from Bucky hit him and he fell down, panting heavily.

The Helicarrier managed to lock onto all of its targets which numbered over 715,000. Tony Stark was one of them. The tall man lowered the gun, knowing the mission was accomplished.

But at the last moment, Steve used his remaining strength to get up and put the chip inside. The targets all disappeared.

"Okay, Cap, get out of there", Hill said to him via earpiece as she made the Helicarriers target each other.

"Fire now!" Steve said.

"But Steve-"

"DO IT!" Steve commanded, "Do it now!"

Reluctantly, Hill pressed the button and the Helicarriers started firing at each other. Steve staggered around to avoid the shots. Some of them destroyed the ground under the tall man and he fell out of the Helicarrier.

That moment, Steve heard Bucky's pained screams and saw that he had been pinned down by a huge piece of debris.

Steve slowly made his way towards him and using all his strength managed to lift the piece of debris long enough for Bucky to crawl out. He then dropped it and the two panted.

"You know me", Steve said to Bucky.

"No I don't!" Bucky said angrily as he punched Steve away.

"Bucky", Steve said with a cracking voice as he got back up, "You've known me your whole life."

Bucky lowered his face, as if remembering. But he looked back up and with a roar, punched Steve away again.

"Your name…..is….James Buchanan Barnes", Steve said.

"SHUT UP!" Bucky yelled as he punched him away again.

As Bucky panted, Steve threw away his mask and said to Bucky, "I'm not gonna fight you."

He then let go of his shield and it fell out of the Helicarrier.

Looking at Bucky with some hope, he said emotionally, "You're my friend."

The two stood still for a while. Suddenly, Bucky roared and rushed Steve, pinning him to the ground.

"You're my mission", he whispered to him before punching him repeatedly with his metal arm, "You're…..my…..mission!"

He stopped and was about to land the final blow.

"Then finish it", Steve whispered hoarsely, "'Cause I'm with you to the end of the line."

The words triggered something as Bucky's face was suddenly full of emotion. He relented, unwilling to throw the final punch.

As he panted, the surface under Steve was shattered by falling debris and he plummeted into the ocean. Bucky watched, his face now full of emotion.

* * *

Steve's body was drowning in the ocean when a metal hand reached out to him.

* * *

Bucky pulled the unconscious Steve out of the ocean and gently placed him on the nearby land. He looked at Steve as his mind was slowly assaulted by more memories.

He turned around and slowly staggered away, leaving Steve behind.

* * *

The Terminator watched the scene, hidden among the trees. It didn't make any move as attacking them was futile now. It had failed to kill Tony this way. Now the only way to kill him was face-to-face. So it walked away.

* * *

April 26th, 2025

Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bucky, Banner, Clint, Sam, Rhodes, Wanda and Pietro were sitting around a table, discussing their situation when suddenly Steve and Bucky both grabbed their heads in pain.

"Steven! What's happening?" Thor asked in concern as he put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Buck!" Natasha asked as she put her hand on Bucky's shoulder.

The two calmed down after a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Pietro asked them.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other with horrified eyes.

"What?" Rhodes asked.

Looking at him, Steve said, "We messed up."

"What?" Clint asked.

"We messed up really bad", Bucky said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"The machine", Steve said, "It was programmed wrong."

"What're you talking about?" Natasha asked.

"I just got a new memory", Steve said, "One I didn't have before. The machine was trying to fight me and Bucky on the Helicarrier at the Battle at the Triskelion."

"Oh no!" Wanda said as she slowly realized what was happening.

"Why did the machine attack the two of you in that fight?" Rhodes asked.

"I think I know", Natasha said, "One of the targets of the Helicarrier was Tony."

"Oh God!" Steve said in frustration as he slammed his fist on the table, "I told you all this machine was another problem, not a solution."

"The machine was designed to destroy humanity", Wanda said, "So its way of saving is destructive too."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked them.

"There is only one thing that can be done now", Steve said, "I'm going back in time!"

Before anyone could say anything, their alarms blared.

"Oh no!" Bucky said in frustration.

There was a blast and the ground shook.

"Looks like they found us", Thor said as he called Mjolnir from another room.

"So?" Clint asked Steve.

"We fight", Steve said with determination on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope my way of moving the plot was fine. This was all I could think of. It will get more intense now.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	4. Heroes vs. Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try to defend their base from their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

There was another blast and the roof crumbled and started falling on them. Wanda raised her hex shield and defended everyone from the falling debris. When the pieces stopped falling, the shield faded. Five Ultron Sentries flew in with raised palms.

Before any of them could fire though, Thor fired his lightning bolt and they were all destroyed.

That moment, the front door was blasted down. Wanda raised her shield again to protect everyone from the debris.

The Terminators walked in. Unlike the T-800 that had been sent back to kill Tony, these did not have living tissue over them. They were walking machines with red optics. Each of them carried plasma rifles in their hands.

One of them fired and Steve blocked with his shield before throwing it at the attacker. It flew back by a few feet and Steve caught the shield on return.

Thor fired a lightning bolt and it vaporized a few of them. They fired their rifles and Wanda raised her hex shield to defend before projecting its energy outwards, sending them flying back.

Natasha fired her Glocks and the bullets made one of them stagger back. Sam and Rhodes ran into the adjacent room to get their suits.

Bucky ducked to avoid being hit by a shot as Natasha continued firing at them. One got too close and Thor swatted it away with Mjolnir.

Clint fired an arrow at one of them but it wasn't affected. As it got closer, Clint smacked it across the face with his bow and its face tilted to a side but it was still unaffected. Before it could punch him, Pietro rammed into it at full speed, sending it flying off.

"Move faster, old man", he said with a smirk and sped off to fight others as Clint sighed and shook his head.

As another attacked, Clint fired his arrow. This one was laced with an explosive tip which exploded as soon as the arrow hit the Terminator, sending it flying off.

Wanda fired at more, sending them flying off and destroying some. Bucky punched one on the face and tried to do so again but it grabbed his hand.

Bucky kicked it on the foot, making it kneel and then head-butted it before hitting its arm with his other hand, making it let go. He then punched it repeatedly on the chest before sending it flying off with a flying kick.

One of them kicked Steve in the abdomen, making him stumble. It then grabbed him by the throat but Steve kicked in on the knee and hit its arm with his shield, freeing himself. He then gave it a roundhouse kick and it was sent back by a few feet. He then threw the shield at another one and it was sent flying off.

Bruce finally turned into Hulk and roared at the top of his voice before swatting away some Terminators. They fired at him with their plasma rifles but he was unaffected. He did a thunderclap and they were sent back by many feet. Some were even destroyed by it.

Steve bashed another one with his shield, sending it down. As it tried to get up, Steve smashed it many times, finally taking it down.

One of them was kicked away by a flying figure. It was Sam, now dressed in his Falcon suit. He fired his Steyr SPP pistols, making some of them stagger away. Rhodes arrived too in his War Machine armor and fired a rocket which blasted some of them away. As one neared him, he fired his Mini-Gun at it point blank, taking it down.

Wanda used her telekinesis to lift up two of them and rammed them into each other before throwing them both into several others.

Thor flew forwards, Mjolnir raised. He rammed into one of them and smashed it through the wall, throwing it outside among others. He then slammed Mjolnir onto the ground and the resulting lightning bolt vaporized many of them.

Hulk leapt out and with raised fists roared, "HULK SMASH!"

It then slammed its fists onto the ground and the machines were sent flying off. The Ultron Sentries then arrived to reinforce the Terminators.

Fortunately, they were far less durable than the Terminators. Natasha walked out and with some well-aimed shots, managed to take one down while Steve threw his shield at another so hard that it cut off its head before returning to his hand.

The Terminators tried to fire their plasma rifles while the Ultron Sentries fired their repulsors at the same time. Thor deflected with Mjolnir, Hulk was unaffected and Steve defended himself and Natasha with his shield.

Bucky walked out with his own plasma rifle and hit some Terminators, sending them staggering back. He had another weapon with him though. He tossed the rifle to Natasha who then fired at the Terminators while he fired his M203 Grenade Launcher, sending the Terminators flying off.

Clint arrived and fired another arrow with an explosive tip which got another Terminator. He then fired a standard one at an Ultron Sentry and it was out.

Thor flew into the air, grabbing one of the Ultron Sentries, and then in a rotatory motion, threw a lot of Ultron Sentries into different directions. As they fell down, they shattered.

War Machine and Falcon flew out, firing at the Ultron Sentries, destroying them. Wanda defended everyone with her hex shield before firing at the Terminators with her hex blasts. Pietro sped around, hitting them with super speed punches.

Suddenly, a missile hit their base and it was destroyed.

"THE TIME MACHINE!" Steve called out in despair.

Two HK-Aerials were in the air. They fired lasers and plasma cannons which the heroes blocked or dodged. Hulk leapt up at one of them and punched it repeatedly. He then ran towards the back and with powerful punches, destroyed the back wings, causing it to crash to the ground as Hulk leapt off.

Thor landed on the other and hit it with Mjolnir, summoning a powerful lightning bolt which destroyed it.

Landing between the Terminators, he roared, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF MACHINES!"

He then slammed Mjolnir hard on the ground and a very powerful lightning bolt descended from the skies, vaporizing all of them as the ground on the other side shattered.

By then, Rhodes and Sam had destroyed the Ultron Sentries and landed amongst them.

"Our base is gone", Natasha said.

"And the Time Machine along with it", Steve said in despair.

"What do we do now?" Bucky asked.

"I need to go back in time now", Steve said.

Rhodes protested, "No Steve-"

"The method you all suggested is clearly not working", Steve shot back, "The T-800 may succeed, but it will take millions of innocents along with it. What will we do then?"

No one had an answer to that.

"Okay", Clint said on everyone's behalf as Steve's method was accepted, "But our Time Machine is gone. So how're we gonna send you back?"

"This was not the only Time Machine around, right?" Thor asked.

"No, I don't think so", Pietro said.

"There might be a few more around", Wanda said.

"But where?" Sam asked.

"We do know the location of one of them", Natasha said, "Ultron's castle."

"Okay, this is crazy", Rhodes said, "We can't storm his castle. We're all going to die."

"But if I go back in time and succeed", Steve said, "Then none of this will ever happen."

"No", Rhodes said, "The risk is too great."

"I don't see any other option", Thor said. With a sniff, Hulk said, "Steve right."

Rhodes looked at Natasha, Bucky, Clint and Sam. All of them supported Steve. Wanda and Pietro too.

"Well", Rhodes said to Steve, "What do we do?"

"We storm his castle", Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now you all can predict what's going to happen next.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	5. A risky gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers storm Ultron's castle in a last, desperate effort to defeat Skynet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> The beginning of this chapter resembles that of Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Ultron's Castle

Natasha rammed a jeep into some Terminators while Clint sat on the back, firing arrow after arrow. She maneuvered the jeep around to avoid any attacks from plasma rifles while Clint ducked.

Rhodes and Sam flew past them, blasting any Ultron Sentries that tried to attack them.

An HK-Tank tried to fire at Natasha and Clint from behind but Thor smashed it with Mjolnir before flying off and hitting some Ultron Sentries with a lightning bolt, destroying them.

Steve and Bucky drove on motorcycles at full speed. Bucky managed to trip a Terminator and grabbed it by the leg as he continued speeding before bashing it against a tree.

Steve threw his shield. It was deflected around by trees and hit some Terminators while he sped his motorcycle into some of them, making them fly back by a few feet. He then caught his shield on return and put it back.

Two HK-Tanks tried to fire at them but Thor smashed another one with Mjolnir while Hulk lifted one up and with a roar, smashed it on the ground.

An HK-Aerial tried to fire at them but Wanda arrived and defended them with her hex shield before projecting it outward and increasing its energy so much that it destroyed the HK-Aerial on hitting it.

Pietro sped around, punching Terminators with super-speed punches.

Hulk picked up two Terminators and threw them away while Natasha rammed her jeep into some of them before she jumped out of it with Clint.

And then, all the Avengers charged together.

Rhodes and Sam flew into the air, destroying Ultron Sentries. They tried to fly to the castle but there was a barrier that prevented them from entering.

"Anyone else getting déjà vu?" Natasha asked via earpiece.

"I thought I was the only one", Steve said dryly.

Thor landed on the ground and swatted some Terminators away with Mjolnir.

"Looks like Ultron has Loki's scepter", Thor said as he threw Mjolnir, destroying some Terminators, "That along with Skynet can mount this kind of defense."

He then caught Mjolnir on return.

Two of the Terminators were about to fire a plasma cannon mounted on a vehicle when Natasha threw a grenade. It exploded, sending them flying off. She then fired at an Ultron Sentry, taking it down.

Clint too fired at one while hidden behind a tree, taking it down.

Rhodes and Sam continued destroying any Ultron Sentries near the castle.

Steve and Bucky saw two vehicles driven towards them with plasma cannons mounted behind, two Terminators operating each.

Before they could fire, Steve and Bucky flipped and threw their bikes. The bikes hit the vehicles, breaking them apart as the Terminators fell away.

* * *

Ultron watched the scene from a window. He had Loki's scepter in his hand. The Mind Stone was on the top.

"You're persistent", he said in an annoyed tone, "But no one can defeat Skynet."

* * *

An HK-Tank tried to fire at Clint but Hulk ran into it at full speed, shattering it.

Rhodes and Sam flew around, destroying more Ultron Sentries. Thor then slammed Mjolnir on the ground near the building. A powerful lightning bolt hit it, disabling the barrier.

"We can enter", Sam said happily as he kicked the doors open with Rhodes on his side. Pietro sped in at full speed, holding Wanda. She hit the Terminators with her most powerful blasts, destroying them.

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint and Hulk arrived too.

"The time machine has to be in the basement laboratory", Steve said as he tried to run into there. He was then hit by a blast and fell back by a few feet.

Everyone looked up to see Ultron in the air, holding the scepter.

"Ultron!" Thor snarled.

"You, Avengers, you failed to stop Judgment Day", Ultron gloated, "So now are you trying to commit suicide?"

"No", Natasha said, "We are here to stop you."

"Yeah, about that", Ultron said as suddenly someone descended from the roof. The figure stood up, revealing itself to be a T-1000.

It turned its hands into blades and attacked. Natasha backed to avoid as Bucky put his metal arm in the way.

Rhodes fired a repulsor at its face. The machine staggered but recovered quickly and gave Rhodes a powerful kick, sending him flying back.

Ultron was about to fire a repulsor at them when he was hit by Mjolnir and flew back by a few feet.

Thor caught it on return and flew at Ultron. The hammer and the scepter clashed.

Sam fired his Steyr SPP Pistols at the T-1000. It staggered slightly but was unaffected. Clint gave it a smack on the face from his bow in a spin motion but it grabbed his hand and tripped him. It then raised its blade and was about to stab him when Steve blocked with his shield and pushed it back.

Ultron fired a blast at Thor with the scepter which sent him flying back. That moment, he was hit by Wanda and staggered back.

Pietro hit the T-1000 with super-speed punches but it recovered every time. Hulk picked it up and with a roar, ripped it apart before throwing it down.

The particles that made its body pieced themselves back together and it was back again.

"We need to distract them", Natasha said.

"For us to win the battle, some of us need to stay behind", Sam said.

"I have to agree with him", Clint said.

Looking at them all, Steve said, "It was an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside you all. You're all the best comrades anyone could ask for."

They all nodded as he gave them a salute and he saluted back. Steve then sprinted towards the basement laboratory. Ultron was about to fire when a lightning bolt from Mjolnir made him stagger back.

The Avengers continued fighting Ultron and the T-1000 as Steve reached the basement laboratory.

He saw the Time Machine and slowly made his way over to it. That moment, the door on his left side flew at him and hit him, making him fly to the other side.

Steve groaned as he tried to get up. As he looked up, he saw a T-800 walk out of the room. Like the one they had sent back in time, it was covered with living tissue and was naked. It looked exactly like that one.

Steve threw his shield and hit it, making it fly back by a few feet. He caught it on return but as he got up, it grabbed him by the throat and threw him off into a corner. He hit a drawer and fell down.

As it neared him, he punched it on the face, making it stagger away. It recovered and tried to punch which Steve blocked with his shield. It grabbed him by the collar and threw him away. He hit another wall and fell down.

He got up and ran in another direction to avoid it. His path was blocked by another T-800. This one was pure metal and held a plasma rifle. It fired at him but he blocked with his shield and rammed into it at full speed, making it fall down. He then smashed its face repeatedly, disabling it.

He then ran to the other direction. The previous T-800 walked after him. Turning around again, Steve threw his shield. It hit it very hard, making it fly back by a few feet.

Steve then did not think about the shield and made a mad dash for the Time Machine. The T-800 got back up and walked after him.

He quickly fed it the year as the T-800 advanced. He strapped inside as the machine glowed blue. Electricity crackled.

The T-800 was about to punch the machine to stop him but in that moment, he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the plot thickens. The story is about to end in a couple of chapters.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	6. Battle in past and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers make their final stand against Skynet in the future while Steve tries to help Tony set everything right in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

14th January 2014, New York

A drunken homeless man was sitting in the corner of an alley when lightning cracked in the sky. He covered his eyes due to the intensity of the lightning. And then, a man dropped from the sky. He fell on the ground, face first.

He was blonde and muscular and had no clothing on him. He managed to lift up his head and groaned. After a little struggling, he managed to stand up to his full height of 6 feet 2 inches. He staggered slightly so he put his hand on the wall to steady himself.

He was none other than Steve Rogers, having arrived in this year via Time Machine.

He staggered around until his eyes fell on the homeless man.

"Hey buddy!" he asked in his drunken state, "Did you just see a really bright light?"

Steve knelt close to him and with a sad sigh said, "I'm really sorry about this."

A few seconds later, a police car arrived there and its light fell on Steve's back as he was wearing the man's pants.

Thinking he was doing something suspicious, the cop yelled, "Hey, hold it!"

Hearing that, Steve started running away at his full speed.

"He's rabbiting!" the cop said.

The two ran after him and saw the homeless man who managed to say, "That son of a bitch took my pants!"

The cop ran after Steve but couldn't catch up to him due to his enhanced speed. Steve stopped though when his way was blocked by another police car and ran towards another alley.

As the cops chased him, he ran into an empty store and then ducked under the shelves to avoid being seen. The cops threw their flashlights around, trying to find him.

He ran between two shelves with his head down. As the cops turned to another direction, he took a coat from there and a pair of shoes.

Without making any sound, he leapt into the changing room. He then put on the coat and shoes.

After a cop passed him, he walked out of there and ran towards the exit door-

Only to see another police car pull up. He then ran back inside while avoiding the flashlights of the other cops and went up the escalator.

From there, he reached the balcony and then jumped out of the building.

He had landed close to the police van that had pulled up in front of the store. The cop had gone inside too and the vehicle was unsupervised. Steve discreetly opened its door and picked up the shotgun inside.

He then turned around and walked away, hiding the shotgun under his coat.

* * *

April 26th, 2025

Hulk roared as he grabbed an Ultron Sentry and ripped it apart before swatting some away.

Ultron fired a repulsor at Thor, making him fly back by a few feet. As Ultron charged, Thor gave him a strong uppercut with Mjolnir, sending him flying up through the roof. The roof broke as Ultron smashed through it but Wanda raised her hex shield to defend everyone from the debris.

Thor flew up to the sky to fight Ultron.

Natasha fired her Glocks at the T-1000 but it was unaffected. Clint fired an explosive arrow. It hit the machine on the head and exploded, splitting its face into two as it staggered back.

But in a few seconds, the two halves of its face rejoined and it was whole again.

As a few T-800s arrived, Wanda hit them with her hex blasts, destroying them. Rhodes and Sam flew through the roof and destroyed the Ultron Sentries.

Pietro rammed into the T-1000 at full speed and it was sent flying back by a few feet. As it tried to get up, Bucky punched it with his metal arm before giving it a roundhouse kick, making it stagger back. It recovered and punched Bucky, making him stagger back too.

Hulk tried to smash it with his fist but it turned into liquid and avoided.

The fight continued.

* * *

14th January 2014, New York

Tony was being driven home by Happy Hogan.

He was on the phone with Maria Hill.

"Don't worry, Hill", he said with a smirk, "My team of lawyers is the best in the world. They're like an army of Harvey Spectres. No one will be able to touch you."

He then cut the call.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. related stuff?" Happy asked.

"Yeah", Tony said before quipping, "The parasite has sucked so much blood from the host that the parasite's actions are now being blamed on the host."

"What does that mean, sir?" Happy asked, not understanding the quip.

"I'm trying to say that S.H.I.E.L.D. is being blamed for Hydra's actions", Tony said with a sigh.

Hydra really was a dangerous lot. Now if only he could finish his Skynet program, people like them won't be a threat to anyone.

A suit of armor around the world. Neutralizing every kind of threat. It would bring about an era of peace. He just needed the right power source.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the car overturned. Tony held on to the front seat to avoid hitting his head but his face was scratched by some broken glass.

"Happy! Happy!" he called out in desperation, worried for his friend.

"Huh", Happy panted, "What? Who?"

"Come on", Tony said as he undid Happy's seat belt. The two crawled out of the wreakage. Happy's leg was broken and possible a few ribs.

Tony supported him and that's when he looked up to see the attacker.

A tall, muscular man of 6 feet 3 inches. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a black shirt, brownish trousers and a grey trench coat. He also wore shades. He held a missile launcher in his hand. He dropped it though.

He then took out the .45 long slide and pointed the red dot at Tony. Just before he could fire, a gunshot hit him and he staggered away slightly.

"Happy, can you walk?" Tony asked him in concern.

"I can, don't worry, take care of this guy", Happy said.

"No need to worry", Tony said as he tapped his earpiece, "J.A.R.V.I.S., you know what to do."

Soon, two suits of armor flew down. One of them put itself on Happy and automatically flew away while the other put itself around Tony.

"Tony!"

Tony turned to see Steve run towards him, holding a shotgun.

"Cap?" Tony asked in disbelief, "Or are you his long lost twin or something 'cause I am sure he's lying on a cozy hospital bed in D.C."

"I am Steve", Steve said, "Just not the one you know."

"Before I ask you what you mean", Tony said, "There's a clown here who doesn't know who's the boss."

The two looked at the tall man who was walking towards them again. He held the missile launcher in his hands.

He fired at them. Tony leaned towards the side while Steve leapt away and the missile passed them before exploding at a safe distance.

Tony then fired a repulsor and it hit the man, making him fly back by a few feet and crash into an empty building.

"How do you like that, John Matrix?" Tony asked mockingly.

To his shock, the man got back up.

"Well, I guess he has got Chuck's durability", Tony commented.

"He's not a man", Steve said to Tony's shock as he fired a few shots at their opponent.

The man shrugged them off and fired another missile. It hit Tony and exploded, sending him flying back into the wreckage of his car. He then fired another shot and it exploded on hitting the wreckage, sending Tony flying up into the air.

Steve smacked the man in the abdomen with his shotgun, making him stagger a little before smacking him across the face, making his shades come off slightly. He grabbed Steve by the face and threw him away, making him fly back by a few feet.

He was about to fire at Steve with the missile launcher when Tony rammed into him at full speed and sent him flying off by a few feet. He crashed into a far off building.

Tony then landed in front of Steve and gave him a hand. Steve took it with a nod of appreciation.

"What the hell is this thing?" Tony asked, "A combination of John Matrix and RoboCop?"

"It's a Terminator", Steve said, "Sent to kill you."

"By whom?" Tony asked.

"The Avengers", Steve announced to Tony's shock, "11 years from now."

"11 years from now?" Tony asked before laughing, "Okay, tell me, did you drink some Asgardian alcohol, Cap?"

"I'm not lying", Steve said firmly, "Don't believe me? Call the hospital in which I would be admitted right now."

Tony decided to humor him, "J, call that hospital."

"Calling sir", J.A.R.V.I.S. said and soon the call was picked up by the receptionist.

"This is Tony Stark calling", Tony said, "I just want to know, is Steve Rogers admitted in your hospital?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark", the nurse said, "He is currently in our hospital being treated for his injuries."

As the call was cut, Tony turned to Steve in shock.

"Well, I guess I have to believe you", Tony said with a sigh, "Tell me, why the hell did you all send this Terminator from the future to kill me?"

"I actually voted against sending it", Steve said and Tony knew he was telling the truth, "But the others wouldn't listen."

"Not even Rhodey?"

"Not even Rhodey."

"He's not getting any upgrade in his suit for the rest of his life", Tony grumbled, "And neither are the others."

"Tony, this is not a joke", Steve said, "There's a reason why they wanted to send this thing to kill you."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Skynet", Steve revealed and Tony's eyes widened in shock. If he still had any doubts about the man in front of him being from the future, they were now erased. No one knew about Skynet.

"What about it?" Tony asked.

"You created it to safeguard the world. To usher in a new era of peace", Steve said, "But it awoke on the night of 2nd May, 2015. And its way of peace was not in line with yours."

As Tony listened to him with all of his attention, Steve continued, "According to Skynet, there was only one path to peace. Humanity's extinction."

"What the hell?" Tony said, "This is impossible. I'm going to mod-"

"Tony, listen to me!" Steve said, "You couldn't see it coming. You used an A.I. inside Loki's Scepter to perfect it, thinking that humanity would be protected. But Skynet launched nukes, destroying many countries overnight. The survivors called it Judgment Day. And then it created a sentient robot called Ultron as its physical manifestation. Many other robots were created by it. The weaker ones were called the Ultron Sentries and the stronger ones were the Terminators. They waged a war on humanity, and many heroes have already perished."

As Tony continued listening, Steve said, "Where I come from, there is no more S.H.I.E.L.D. and you were killed by Ultron. Spider-Man, Daredevil, Punisher are all among those who perished."

"So you're trying to tell me that by trying to save humanity, I doomed it", Tony said with his eyes down.

"You did", Steve said sadly, "But we can still fix this. If Skynet is never created, the future I come from won't come to pass."

"Or I can just modify it", Tony said, "Now that I know what's going to happen, I can change it accordingly and make it better-"

"NO!" Steve said, making Tony look at him, "Please, Tony. Listen to me. We may have reprogrammed and sent that thing to kill you but then we risked our lives so that I could come here and tell you instead what's going to happen so that you don't make the same mistake."

As Tony had a thoughtful look on his face, Steve said, "The others are probably going to die now. The only way we can honor their sacrifice is by destroying Skynet."

With a sigh, Tony finally said, "Got it. Destroy Skynet. You really have a way with words, Cap, even 11 years from now."

Steve chuckled lightly in spite of the situation and said, "Let's go. That Terminator is going to come for us though."

Tony picked up Steve and then flew off towards Stark Industries.

* * *

The Terminator got up from where it had been thrown and looked around. Its face was slightly damaged now and its arm too. The left eye was gone and the red optic underneath could be seen. But it could still work properly.

* * *

26th April, 2025

Pietro kept punching the T-1000 but it recovered every time. Bucky blocked a T-800 as it punched him before punching it away with his metal arm and then sweeping its feet from under it. Before it could get up, Bucky punched it repeatedly, putting it down.

Hulk swatted Terminators away while Natasha took down Ultron Sentries with well-aimed shots. Clint shot an explosive arrow at a T-800 and the explosion sent it flying off. He then fired another at an Ultron Sentry and it was out.

Rhodes continued destroying Ultron Sentries with his repulsors and Mini-Gun.

One T-800 was about to fire at Clint from behind when a hex blast from Wanda destroyed it. Clint nodded at her in thanks and she nodded back before destroying more Ultron Sentries.

Sam swooped down and kicked the T-1000 away. As it got up, Sam fired at it with his Steyr SPP pistols, though it was unaffected.

Before he could fly away though, the T-1000 used its hand blade to cut off his wing and he was down. As he got up, the T-1000 drove it into his chest. He coughed up blood as the T-1000 retracted its blade and fell down, dead.

"NOOOOO!" Wanda yelled in despair as she hit the T-1000 with a powerful blast, shattering it into pieces.

Natasha knelt close to Sam and gently closed his eyes. Turning to the others, she nodded sadly.

No one noticed that the T-1000 was piecing itself back together.

As she got back up, the T-1000 emerged again and stabbed her from the back. The blade protruded from her chest.

"NAT!" Bucky yelled in rage and disbelief as the T-1000 retracted its blade. He rushed it and punched it repeatedly on the face before rushing to a dying Natasha with Clint.

"Nat! Nat!" he said frantically as he touched her face with his normal arm. Natasha held his hand before closing her eyes.

Bucky and Clint both snarled in rage before Bucky was hit from behind by a plasma rifle. The shot hit him in the heart and he fell down, dead, right next to Natasha.

Clint leapt away to avoid another shot from the rifle and fired an explosive at the T-800 that was firing the rifle, making it fly off.

Wanda angrily fired another hex blast and the T-1000 was sent flying off. As it tried to get up, Pietro assaulted it with a flurry of super-speed punches.

Rhodes too fired his Mini-Gun at it. Hulk angrily destroyed any T-800s and Ultron Sentries that were around.

* * *

Up in the air, Ultron flew back by a few feet after being hit by Mjolnir again. It returned to Thor's hand before he was kicked away by a recovered Ultron.

Before he could react, Ultron punched him hard on the face. He then used his gravity manipulation to lift a jeep and smashed it into Thor, making him fly back by a few feet.

Before Thor could recover, Ultron kicked Mjolnir out of his hands and then grabbed his face tightly, increasing the temperature of his hand to extreme levels.

As Thor grunted in pain, Ultron gloated, "How does it feel, huh? I am the God of this world. Skynet is omni-potent. What were you the God of again?"

Thor roared in rage and pain when suddenly, the skies darkened. Ultron looked around and was hit by a very powerful lightning bolt, making him fly back by many feet.

He crashed on the ground, groaning.

He looked up to see that lightning was now emanating from Thor naturally.

As he got up, Thor punched him hard, making him stagger back and then gave him a roundhouse before hitting him with lightning he had produced from his finger-tips, making him fly back by many feet.

* * *

14th January 2014, New York

The Terminator walked over to the reception of Stark Industries.

"Is Mr. Stark here?" it asked the receptionist.

"He isn't but if you want, I can make an appointment", she said.

The Terminator looked around and said to the receptionist, "I'll be back."

It then walked out.

A few seconds later, rapid gunshots rang out as it came back in, firing a machine gun. The people started running around in terror as the receptionist ducked under her table.

* * *

Tony landed on top of the Stark Industries building with Steve.

"Oh my God! Tony!" Pepper said as she rushed him and hugged him tightly, "I heard what happened. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, honey", Tony said as she let him go.

That was when she noticed Steve.

"Steve?" she asked, "I thought you were in the hospital."

"Long story", Steve said as him and Tony walked inside.

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring.

"Sir", J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "That Terminator is here. Its killing the security and staff."

"This thing is more persistent than a Predator", Tony commented, "I knew I should have rebuilt the Iron Legion sooner."

"What's happening?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper, go hide", Tony said simply as him and Steve marched forwards.

The door was blasted open by a missile as the Terminator started marching towards them. Steve rushed it as he fired his shotgun and then smacked it in the stomach before smacking its legs. He tried to smack again but it grabbed the shotgun and kicked him away.

By now, Tony was close to him, about to fire a repulsor. Before he could, it smacked him with the missile launcher, making him fly back by a few feet.

It then fired a missile, which exploded and made Tony fly back by a few feet, crashing through the glass.

It fired another but Tony narrowly avoided it and it exploded at a safe distance from the building.

Tony then rammed into it at full speed and it was sent flying back by a few feet.

As it got up, Tony opened his visor.

It fired a machine gun but Tony defended himself with his suit of armor.

He then fired two repulsor beams. One destroyed the machine gun and the other made it fly back by a few feet as its living tissue started burning.

Tony fired two strong beams at it and it flew back by a few feet again. The living tissue was now burning to a crisp. It got back up, now in its true metal form.

"Aww", Tony said sarcastically, "A baby Transformer."

He then fired his mini missiles at it but it only staggered back. He fired another powerful repulsor and it was sent flying back by a few feet.

Tony turned and started walking away. The Terminator got back up. As Tony turned around, it rushed him and punched him hard, making him fly back by a few feet and fall down.

As it walked closer, it was hit by a gunshot. It was Steve.

"Go!" Steve yelled, "Do it! I'll handle this thing."

Tony got up and rushed back into his laboratory where Pepper was hidden.

* * *

26th April, 2025

Thor picked up Ultron and slammed him into the ground as a powerful lightning bolt from the skies hit him.

He then threw him into the air and hit him with a powerful lightning bolt, making him fly back by a few feet. Before he could recover, Thor called back Mjolnir and threw it on him, making him fly back again.

"I am going to destroy you all", Ultron snarled, "And rebuild all of my robots."

That moment, Skynet fired another nuke. And it was headed right for Ultron's castle.

* * *

14th January 2014, New York

Steve smacked the Terminator with the shotgun. He tried to smack again but it grabbed the shotgun and head-butted him, making him stagger back.

It then snapped the shotgun into two. Steve leapt into the air and gave it a flying kick, making it stagger back. Before he could do anything else, it punched him away.

* * *

Tony frantically searched for the program on his computer.

* * *

Steve gave the Terminator a flying spin kick before giving it a roundhouse. He tried to do so again but the Terminator grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground.

It was about to stamp on his face.

* * *

Tony found the program and quickly pressed the delete button.

* * *

26th April, 2025

The nuke was just about to explode when everyone- Ultron, Thor, Hulk, Wanda, Pietro, Rhodes, the T-1000, the T-800s and Ultron Sentries and the dead bodies of Natasha, Bucky and Sam disappeared. The nuke disappeared too. It was as if none of it had ever been there.

The building's damage too disappeared and it looked stable again.

* * *

14th January 2014, New York

Tony rushed back to the hallway to see the Terminator fading away. Steve was up.

"Cap", Tony asked as Steve turned to him.

Steve looked at him with a smile as he realized he was fading away too.

"Tony", Steve said, "You're a good man. It was an honor to know you and fight alongside of you. And I know now you will do the right thing."

Tony nodded firmly and gave him a salute which he returned with a smile before fading away.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.", Tony then said immediately, "Call 911. We've got wounded here."

He had destroyed his Skynet program. He then thought to himself that maybe the world didn't need that kind of protection after all. Him and his friends were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be one more chapter to end this. I would have made it longer and better but I really ran out of any ideas that would work for this story in the long term. But I still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes the right call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Terminator or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> So this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story till now.

29th April, 2015

Tony looked at Loki's Scepter that they had taken after raiding Strucker's Hydra facility. He would have used this to make Skynet operational 3 days later. And billions of people in the world would have lost their lives in what was called Judgment Day.

But he was not going to let that happen. Wanda may have shown him a vision but he was not going to let it control him. He would do everything in his power to save his friends if the need arose. But he would never try to play God. Not if it made him the Devil again.

The superhero known as Daredevil was on the news a lot recently for taking down the crime boss known as Wilson Fisk. He remembered Future Steve having mentioned Daredevil as one of the heroes that had perished along with a 'Punisher' and a 'Spider-Man.'

With him not having built Skynet, they would all live though. Daredevil was clearly doing a good job. If he had put Wilson Fisk behind bars, then there was a lot more for the city he would do in the near future. And this Wanda and her fast brother Pietro were misguided people according to what Steve had told him about them. With the right guidance, he was sure they could do a lot of good too.

Tony had confided in Pepper about what kind of future his actions had lead to. She had comforted him and told him that he could still help the world as Iron Man and maybe with an innovative invention, he could make it better.

Recently, Tony had started working on something that would do just that. He called it Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing or B.A.R.F. for short.

He took one last look at the Scepter and walked out of the lab. He wasn't even going to try to mess with that thing. Better safe than sorry.

If the world ever needed saving, the Avengers would be there. And if they didn't succeed, then they would avenge the world.

But the world was in no danger right now. Not even from him. So he could just plan the party with a relieved mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a few ideas for this story when I began it but I honestly couldn't make any of them work long term so I decided to just end it instead. Sorry if anyone was disappointed by that.
> 
> This was a short one but I still hope you enjoyed it and once again, thanks for sticking till the end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me in different ways while I wrote this and also let me have a break. It means a lot.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
